


Lullaby and By

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: After a long travel day, Christen ends up rooming with Tobin who is trying to convince her that naps aren't so bad.





	Lullaby and By

Christen was exhausted, her eyes barely staying open. Sleep’s siren song called to her, but she knew taking a nap would just mess her up even more in the long run. She grabbed her key from her pocket opening the hotel door.

“Hey, Chris.” Tobin smiled at her from her own bed. “Enjoy the flight?” Christen just glared at the midfielder who smiled innocently back. “Would that be a ‘no’?”

“A game... then right to the airport... just for our flight to be delayed over... and over... till finally, we take off and I get to spend over four hours stuck in a flying sardine can before, at lost last, arriving” —Christen looked down at her watch—“two hours before the first meeting… so no, it wasn't enjoyable.”

“You need a nap.” Tobin smiled, scooting back further on the bed.

“Naps are the enemy today, Tobin.”

Tobin gasped. “Naps are never the enemy.” Tobin lifted her blanket trying to convince Christen to come join her. Christen just rolled her eyes, turning to her suitcase to unload it for camp. 

“What are you watching?”

“Japan vs TT,” Tobin said, not taking her eyes off Christen. 

“Trinidad and Tobago?” Christen asked, looking over at Tobin who nodded with a smile. 

“Watch with me?” Tobin asked again, patting the empty spot on the bed. Christen sighed as she stared at the empty spot. She really wanted to join Tobin and take a nap in the woman’s arms but she didn’t want to start camp off on the wrong foot.

“Tobs…”

“Doesn’t Dawn tell us we need to be well rested?” Tobin asked and Christen chuckled, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“She does.”

“And you are tired?”

“I am very tired.”

“So, take a nap with me.” Tobin offered her smile that would light up the dark side of the moon. 

“Tobin...”

“Don’t make me say Captain’s orders.”

“Too late.” Christen smirked back before flipping her suitcase shut. “You are only captain for one game.”

“I could get used to it.” Tobin smiled again and Christen laughed as she snuggled into Tobin’s arms. She didn’t want this to feel this good; they were toeing this line a little too close for her comfort. Tobin wrapped her arms around Christen letting the blanket drape around them. 

“I really shouldn’t fall asleep…” Christen sighed and Tobin smiled into her shoulder. 

“You’ve earned it,” Tobin coaxed and Christen looked back at her. 

“I am going to be so tired tomorrow.”

“That’s tomorrow, we can take another nap then.” Tobin grinned making Christen laugh. Tobin stared down at Christen, tracing every line of her face to memory. 

“Tobs…” Christen whispered, not sure if she wanted to break the woman’s intense study. 

Tobin reached over, cupping Christen’s cheek as she leaned in and kissed her. It was slow and meticulous, as if Tobin was trying to commit every movement to memory. It was soft, but still slightly demanding, first Tobin kissed her directly then gently sucked on her lower lip, then nipped her upper lip. When Tobin pulled back Christen sucked in a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“See, told you naps weren’t the enemy.” Tobin smirked before lying down again, pulling Christen closer. Christen smiled to herself before turning in Tobin’s arms and allowing herself to drift off. 


End file.
